Memories of Things Yet to Come
by Miah The Storm Wolf
Summary: A few people fall through a portal leading from the future. Do they have family ties to the X-Men? DISCONTINUED
1. introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Sidney Cagney (thanks Todd fan) I do own Miah, Darien, Rachele (Ra-shell) and Nick. I half own Josh (he was based on Todd fan's "pickles")  
  
A/N: this is set after Wanda shows up but before the sentinel incident. Reviews appreciated. Pairings: ...oh just figure it out yourself. If you don't understand some things it helps to read Todd fan's "I Turn to You"  
  
'Words'=thoughts  
*Words*= emphasis or sounds  
  
  
  
  
Memories of Things Yet to Come...  
  
It was a normal day in Bayville, well about as normal as it gets considering who lives there. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY BOARD MAXIMOFF!" A young blonde was running full throttle trying to catch up to an all-too-familiar looking albino kid.  
  
"Way to go Daniels," Pietro shouted back as Evan tried spiking him, but ended up puncturing his skateboard instead. "Ok. Break it up, break it up or we're gonna be late for class," Scott managed to say before any serious damage could be done. The two egomaniacs headed to class without another word.  
  
A few minutes later the bell rang and announcements started. "I want all students to report to the library for an assembly since the gym was destroyed *again*. We have some new students," a click over the PA told Kelly was done for the morning. Sidney glanced at Todd "Wonder who they are?" "Not really," was his reply.  
  
After everyone was in the library Kelly began speaking from a makeshift podium, "Like I said before we have some new students. Children please introduce yourselves." At that moment four people approached, two boys and two girls, all of them were between the ages 14-16. The older girl about 16 with long dark brown hair was first to talk, "Hi. I'm like, Rachele Dominic."(by the way that was lance's name in the comics) Next up a blonde black kid of about 15 wearing a traditional skateboarder outfit started speaking cheerily, a little *too* cheerily, "Wazzup! My name's Nick Munroe." Evan looked up 'It's got to be a coincidence. Munroe is a very common last name' Judging from everyone's faces they thought the same. Then a young silver-haired 15 year old stood up "I am the perfection known only as Darien Lensherr." He took a bow and Pietro, if it's possible, went pale. "Did anyone else just get a chill?" "It's just another coincidence," Kitty chuckled. Everyone turned to look at the last girl. She was the youngest, being about 14. "Name's Miah Toynbee, yo." Todd began choking on the fly he was eating. "I-It's j-just another coincidence" Lance stammered. "Oh and I suppose *that's* a coincidence too?" Pietro was pointing to a small silver ring with an amber stone. `The Creed family ring!' Everyone simultaneously thought. 


	2. confrontations

Disclaimer: I'm not writing any more of these. If you didn't get it on the first page, tough.  
  
A/N: You do know that your ideas actually go into this don't you? These were the only two chapters fully planned; the rest is only little ideas. I need you to fill in the blanks.  
  
  
Part 2 of memories of things yet to come  
  
Everyone had their own ideas about these weird new kids but since no one had classes with any of them they kept to themselves. By the end of the day suspicions made the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
Todd and Pietro were headed towards Scott's car for a ride home (brotherhood house blowed up in "I Turn to You" :p) when they noticed the girl named Miah. "Let's try to get some info out of her" Pietro suggested. Todd nodded in agreement.  
  
They stopped in their tracks as Miah slowed down near the trashcans, watched a fly buzz around, and then shot out her tongue and ate the fly. "Now I'm freaked out," Todd gulped. They continued walking toward her and once they reached her, cut her off. "I'm going to cut to the chase, Why do you have our grandparents' last names, yo" Todd snorted. "Um," was all she could get out before Darien walked up. "These people bothering you?" "No more than you usually do," she retorted. "How about a ride home then?" She just cocked an eyebrow at him. "Maximoff express," he offered again. She just grinned as she pulled out a pair of sunglasses, put them on, and said "now there's an offer I can't refuse." With a gust of wind both teens were gone.  
  
"Guess we'll have to ask the prof. for help this time." It was Pietro's turn to just nod his head. They went back to Scott's car only to be bombarded by questions. "Who are they?", "What's up with them?", "Where are they from?". "We have no idea" Todd and Pietro said in unison.  
  
They got to the mansion only to find their conversation topic in the living room. "Children, We have some very interesting guests today." Xavier announced.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, here's where I draw the line, 10 reviews or you don't get to know who these people really are. Muse, a little help here.  
Pietro: You're on your own toots.  
Me: TOOTS!  
Pietro: Yeah, Either I get a bigger part or no more help.  
Me: for crying out loud your son has the male lead role!  
Pietro: But that's Darien, not me.  
Me:*grins*  
Pietro:*looks confused then has a thought* oh sh@!*t  
Me: you gave it away 


	3. *real* introductions

A/N: Sorry in the last chap. it's supposed to be parents' last names not grandparents'. I know I said 10 reviews but I figured I'd get more reviews if it were longer. Thanks for the ideas and always keep reviewing.  
  
  
  
Memories of Things Yet to Come part 3  
  
"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!" Wanda practically screamed. "Oh hi there. We're like, here to tell you something." Rachele chirped. "Yeah and like, and like, and like." Darien mocked. "All right Darien stop making fun of her... she can't help it that she's an airhead." Nick chuckled. "Let's just introduce ourselves already" Miah interjected before Rachele hurt anyone.  
  
"Ok I'll start," Nick began, "and my real name is Nicholas Daniels a.k.a. Warlock." "Yeah and I'm like, Rachele Alvers, but you can call me Quake." "*Cough* ditz *cough*,". Rachele gave Miah the death glare. Noticing the look Rachele was giving her Miah started. "All right then my turn. Name's Miah Tolensky, yo. No real nickname here, but some people call me Cat's Eye. Ok Darien your turn." "Ok but only for you my pretty kitty," Darien cooed. "I will not strangle Darien. I will not strangle Darien. I will not strangle Darien." Miah repeated over and over. "Now why would you want to do that?" He said still in that low seductive voice. "That's it Maximoff you're dead!" Miah began chasing him into another room. "I'm the Silverbolt you really think you can catch me?" He yelled back at her.  
  
"Those two get stranger everyday," Said Nick. Then they all heard a loud scream. "Not *again*," Rashe complained (that's Rachele's nickname). They all ran towards the scream to find Darien clinging to the rafters with a cougar jumping up and snapping at his feet trying to catch him. "Ok. Ok. Ok. I won't call you pretty kitty anymore," Darien whimpered. "You'd better not." Before their eyes the cougar turned back into Miah. Darien jumped down, "Gees for the toad's daughter you sure do have a bad temper." "Todd." She corrected. "Huh" Darien looked confused. "Dad's name is *Todd*." She repeated. Upon hearing this Todd promptly fainted. They carried him to the living room to continue their conversation.  
  
"So you guys are our future kids?" Fred questioned. "Yeah," Answered Miah. Todd had woken up by now. "So why are you here?" "We're on a mission." Nick piped up. "Pursuing a dangerous criminal who somehow got a hold of a dimensional porter." "Just who is this criminal?" Rogue finally asked. "His name is Josh Chambers. He's a super-mutant and he's very dangerous because he was cloned after someone very strong." "Like whom?" Kurt asked with a smug look on his face. "Ever hear of a guy named Pickles?" "A P-Pickles clone?" Jean stuttered. "Yes. We have reason to believe he's here to destroy our parents, you guys, so we are never born and therefore don't exist to stop him from world takeover in the future." Miah explained.  
  
"Okay then tell us which of us are your parents so who needs to be extra careful," Scott suggested. "Ok, but let me warn you, you may not like what you hear..."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Amazing how I can keep you hanging isn't it? Next up, Parental Problems.  
Muse: *looks at next chapter* You put me with *her*!  
Me: Calm down Evan. At least Pietro isn't my muse anymore, he quit.  
Evan: But she's a nutcase! She was in an asylum for 5 years, you can't put me with her!  
Me: watch me! 


	4. meet the parents

A/N: I've been dead for the last two months XP. Just kidding I really have had serious writer's block on this chap. One more thing, I don't particularly like Lancitty stories. That's why Rashe is having a hard time. Well on with the story.

Memories of Things Yet to Come Part 4

Everyone was seated in two different rooms. Girls in one, guys in another. It was Miah's idea so don't ask. "Ok. You've probably figured out Sidney and Todd are my parents." Miah seemed to be doing all the talking while Rachele was pouting from the lack of attention. "Yeah, we kind of got that when you tried to kill Darien." Rogue's tone seemed to have a hint of displeasure. "What about the rest of us? Whose mothers are we?" Jean questioned. "I've got an idea, why don't we like, show the video of the day we all met?" Rachele was craving attention. "Hey not a bad idea. I'll go get it off Nick," With that Miah left the room. "She just wants to see Darien." Rashe snickered. "Why?" Sidney was interested in the fact her daughter might have a boyfriend. "Long story, but ever since they met they've had a thing for each other. They're the only ones who don't know it." At that moment Miah came back holding a black tape. The boys followed her. "Sorry the guys want to see it too."

(for this paragraph I'm making it all the movie unless otherwise told) Two guys walked up to each other each with a kid following them. "Hey Pietro. Long time no see, yo." "I could say the same for you Todd." "By the way this is my daughter, Miah." "Uh. Where?" They both looked around only to find Miah being hit on by Darien. "Todd?" "yes?" "Just how much is she like her mother?" "She's every bit like Sid and then some." (reality) Darien paused the tape and said "Too true." "hey I am not." Argued Miah. "Are too" "Am not" "Are too" Miah had him by the throat, "Am not, say are too again and your hair will have another run in with Mr. Claw" Miah dropped him. "See what I mean" He mumbled as he pressed play.(back to the movie) "Ah. This should be interesting." Miah had transformed into a snow leopard, knocked Darien down, and was now standing over him. "Mommy." Darien whimpered. 'He's a Maximoff. Hit em' where it hurts.' Miah thought. She got a wicked grin on her face and picked him up by the hair with her left paw, pulled out a claw, and swung with her right. Miah, now in human form, walked away. Darien sat up. Half of his hair was missing. He looked straight at the camera and scowled. "Daniels if you don't turn that off right now I'm going to kick your *bleep*." The camera view falls to the ground and we only get a sideways picture of Nick being chased across the yard. "ooh. A camera I think I'll tape me flirting." Rachele picked up the camera and put it on a table. It showed a view of her talking to a guy with short red hair wearing sunglasses. She pulled him and another girl in front of the camera to "introduce" them. "Like, Hi whoever watches this video. I want you to meet my boyfriend Joseph Summers and his friend Kate Wagner." While Rachele was annoying the heck out of everyone Nick came back for his camera. "Hi again. I'm pretty sure I ditched Darien so how bout you meet the folks?" The camera pointed at a carbon copy of Nick standing next to a girl with black hair that had kind of a red tint. She smelled faintly of smoke.(I know you can't smell a video but let's just pretend). "These are my parents. Evan and Wanda Daniels." At that moment Darien snatched the camera and ran off leaving a very confused looking Nick. "Why would you want to meet the loser family when you could meet mine" He proudly boasted. Once again the view switched, but this time it showed a gothic woman dragging Pietro away from the girls that flocked around him. "This is the great Maximoff family, Pietro and Rogue!" At that point the camera batteries went dead and the movie ended.

Rachele stood up. "Okay. Any questions?"..........

A/N: Hey look I did a chapy! seriously folks this story rocks... oh gees I'm turning into Lance. Well next chap introduces Tabitha's daughter. But seeing as I'm a proud supporter of C.A.T. (Coalition against Tabitha) she's gonna be a bad guy, sorta she's not really _bad_ she just has reckless behavoir that puts peoples' lives in danger.


End file.
